I'd Do Anything
by EzraFitzFan
Summary: Ezra's moved to NY, leaving Aria behind. He misses her and turns to the drink. Will Aria save him? R


I'd Do Anything

Summary: Ezra was living in New York, he moved away to please Aria, but it was too much. He turned to the scotch every night after school and sometimes went to school a bit hangover. What happens when Aria finds out…will she save him from his drunken slumber?

He knew it would be hard, he really did; but he didn't think it would be this hard. Why was it this hard? She was just _a student_ a student to which he fell in love with – she broke up with him – telling him she couldn't cope with all the denial of feelings. What was he supposed to do? Tell his student he loves her, the way she smiles, the way her big chestnut eyes look up at him when she steals unnoticeable glances. How he loved it when they were hauled up in his tiny little apartment in Rosewood. Things _just weren't fair._ Ezra downed his third scotch for the evening while reading a book. Why? Because drinking and reading seemed to be his only social life right now and scotch was his friend.

His mind drifted to his life in New York, could he really like it here? How will he survive? There was a reason he chose Rosewood, it was small, nice and very accommodating and in a town like Rosewood, you weren't just a number in a big city you were a member of Rosewood's community. Now all he felt like was someone who walked down the street who was only being counted as another stint in their popularity rating. Sure, NY had its benefits, nice girls, great bars to meet girls in. When he went to bars these days it was to get more scotch and go, no meeting girls even though they all whistled with a glimpse of him. He was not interested because when they whistled he hoped when he looked that they would be Aria; but they weren't. They were all New York girls – only looking for some fun and he couldn't betray her memory and his love for her by jumping in the bed with a person only for satisfactory needs.

He downed his fourth scotch, and then poured another. His classes were boring; more so dull. He hated it here, they all seemed to just twiddle their thumbs and not work when he set the work. He always had to yell and scream, sometimes he considered just up and leaving New York and finding a small town who's hiring. But he wouldn't, he would try and persevere with it, because he knew Aria could come and find him – which was highly unlikely he thought. He downed his fifth, feel more and more tipsy but he had hardly cared no one was going to stop him.

Meanwhile, Aria was at Hanna's twiddling her phone in her hand wondering; she was wondering how Ezra was doing, if he found a new woman, is he happier, is he even thinking of Rosewood, does he miss her?

Aria arrived home to her Mom talking to the New York high school Principal, who was at this house. "Mr Fitz is a wonderful teacher, I see that. But when he actually turns up willing to teach then yeah? Did he always have a hangover when he taught at Rosewood?"

Aria was shocked; Ezra was throwing his career away?

Ella saw Aria, "Aria darling, this is John MacFarlane, he's Mr Fitz's boss. Aria is my daughter, one of Mr Fitz's ex-students."

Aria waved slightly, "Ez- Uh, Mr Fitz is a brilliant teacher, no idea why you'd insinuate he was poorly."

Ella looked confused when she said Ez, but she rubbed it off. John turned to her, "Well if you have so high opinion. Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Maybe I will," rebutted Aria. Ella was shocked at her tone.

"Aria, watch that tone," warned Ella.

Aria sneered for a minute, "He's making excuses to get rid of Mr Fitz and was going to ask you to make him a better proposition!"

Aria deep down wanted him to return, "But, how about I go to New York with Mr MacFarlane and talk with Mr Fitz and get him to see sense?"

Ella pondered on the idea, "Maybe that would work, he always talked so fondly of you."

Aria smiled, this was her chance. John agreed and she packed a bag and they both headed up state to New York. John and Aria made small talk on the way up there about college and school and what she was looking for in life. But she had to lie, because all she was looking for was for Ezra.

They soon arrived in New York, which Ezra would be teaching. He was sitting in his class, lazily twiddling his pen while the class tried to work on their paper; John had lead Aria to his class room which Aria just happened to stand outside for a bit. John wondered why she would just stare. But maybe she was finding out what to say.

"I could take you in," said Mr MacFarlane.

"No thanks, I think I'll just find out what to say to him, first," told Aria.

He nodded and left back for his office. Once he had disappeared, Aria knocked on the door. She heard a muffled come in so she opened the door.

Ezra looked up with a sigh about to huff at them when he saw her, "Aria…"

In an instant he was walking outside, "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to know you're surprised to see me," told Aria.

"I am!" smiled Ezra.

"Why are you throwing your life away?" asked Aria.

"What do you mean?" asked Ezra.

"Drinking every night, coming to school with a hangover, your boss was at home yelling at Mom for making him hire you!" muttered Aria.

"Because it's my only way of forgetting how much I'm in love with you!" snapped Ezra.

Aria's breath got caught in her throat, "You love me?"

"Yes! Aria, I love you! The most amazing person I've ever seen in my life and I wished to never leave, but I did it to please you!" told Ezra.

"You are such a jerk Ezra, you know that?" asked Aria, "You shouldn't make decisions for us without asking me how I felt. You hiding your feelings for me is just like lying."

He had hurt her, he knew that much, "I know I'm a jerk."

She looked and he continued, "Forgive me."

"No," responded Aria his face had inched much closer to hers.

He moved much closer and his voice was barely a whisper, "Forgive me."

They engaged in a kiss one that the Principal saw and gasped at – he noticed how passionately they were kissing like it wasn't their first tine. They were a couple, well a reunited couple. Did Ella and Byron know? Probably why Ella sent her here, he shrugged and went into another class.

Ezra and Aria pulled back for air, "I'll give you my key catch a cab to this place," he showed her the place on the key. "Room 204"

He loved her so much and Aria loved him, they made up and Ezra returned to Rosewood and they told Ella and Byron…which went well.

FIN – Might do a sequel one day :D


End file.
